Tiber Septim
'''Emperor Tiber Septim, also called Hjalti Early-Beard, General Talos Stormcrown, the Red King,Mythic Dawn Commentaries and Ysmir, was a Dragonborn and the first Emperor of the Septim Empire. He is regarded as one of Tamriel's most famous figures, having been the only one in history to unite the continent. Starting with his service under the Cyrodilic emperor Cuhlecain, Tiber Septim fought under the name "General Talos" to unify Cyrodiil, eventually succeeding or usurping Cuchlecain and becoming emperor. After his unification of Tamriel, an effort that culminated in the birth of the Third Empire, he ended the lengthy Interregnum and began the Third Era.Brief History of the Empire, Book I Tiber Septim gave his name to the lineage of Cyrodiil Emperors, the Septims. Upon his death he became the deity Talos and took his place in the pantheon of the Nine Divines.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Upbringing & Conquests Accounts differ on Tiber Septim's biography. There are two commonly accepted theories, with the first usually taking precedent over the latter. Orthodoxy .]] The most commonly accepted story within the Empire is that Tiber Septim was born in Atmora as Talos, meaning Stormcrown in Ehlnofex, hence Talos Stormcrown. He had a brother named Agnorith. He grew up in Skyrim and learned the ways of war there. Talos became General of the Colovian Estates under King (and later Emperor) Cuhlecain. General Talos met the combined army of Skyrim and High Rock, who were hostile to Cuhlecain, on the cliffs of Sancre Tor. The Skyrim army joined him when they saw him use the thu'um and knew him to be blood of the Dragon and heir to the Empires of Men. However, there are also records that state that the Nords joined Tiber Septim after he had caught them off guard.Battle of Sancre Tor Cuhlecain and Talos conquered West Cyrodiil in one year. No one could stand before Talos' storms. They marched east and the enemy's battlemages surrendered before their armies. In 2E 854 they conquered the Imperial City and thus gained the full control over Cyrodiil. That year, a High Rock nightblade managed to assassinate Cuhlecain and slit Talos's throat, burning the palace in the process. Talos survived, but he could no longer shout, instead leading armies with a whisper.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil At one point, Talos had an affair with Barenziah of Morrowind, who became pregnant. Talos quickly had the unborn child aborted to prevent conflict with his legitimate heir.The Real Barenziah, Book III The human kingdoms were conquered, even Hammerfell, which was predicted to be an arduous task. After sending the commander of the New West Navy Amiel Richton to Stros M'kai, the Battle of Stros M'kai had begun. Richton's assassin Dram shot a poisoned arrow at Hammerfell's Prince A'Tor, killing him and defeating the last of the Crown resistance. After this Tiber Septim appointed Amiel Richton as provisional governor of the island.Intro of After the conquest of Hammerfell, Tiber turned to Morrowind. Following some initial skirmishes and after increasing internal friction between Morrowind's Great Houses, a treaty was signed by either Tiber or Zurin Arctus. This included Vivec giving the Numidium to Tiber in exchange for a higher degree of autonomy and self-rule for Morrowind.On Morrowind The acquisition of the Numidium allowed Tiber to conquer the Summerset Isles, completing the conquest of Tamriel in 2E 896. Heresy Tiber Septim was born on the island kingdom Alcaire, as Hjalti Early-Beard, in 2E 828, where he learned to use a sword.Dialogue with the Ghost of Old Hroldan Nords and Bretons had been fighting for centuries at the northern border of Falkreath, a kingdom in the Colovian Estates. At the age of twenty, Hjalti led the forces of Skyrim against the Reachmen of High Rock. During those days he met Cuhlecain,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil the king of Falkreath, who came to secure his northern border. They became allies and Hjalti was named general of the joined forces. Hjalti was a shrewd tactician, and his small band of Colovian troops and Nord berserkers broke the Reachmen's line, forcing them back beyond the gates of Old Hrol'dan.Dialogue with Eydis A siege seemed impossible, as Hjalti could expect no reinforcements from Falkreath. That night a storm came and visited Hjalti's camp. Hidden in the storm was Wulfharth, a long-dead Nordic king, who spoke with him in his tent and taught him the Way of the Voice. At dawn, Hjalti went up to the gates, and the storm followed just above his head. He shouted down the walls of Old Hrol'dan, and his men poured in. After their victory, the Nords called Hjalti "Talos", meaning "Stormcrown". Cuhlecain's intent was to crown himself emperor. But Talos was still haunted by the prophecy given him by the Greybeards. Before Cuhlecain could be crowned, Talos secretly murdered him. The Imperial Palace was burned to the ground in the action, and Talos slit his own throat to take the suspicion off of him. Though he lived, his Voice failed him. To prevent Cyrodiil from falling apart again, Zurin Arctus, the Grand Battlemage, crowned Talos as Tiber Septim, new Emperor of Cyrodiil. In order to hide his involvement in the assassination, a lie was made that Tiber's own throat was cut. (right).]] Following the assassination, Hjalti enlisted the help of both Ysmir Wulfharth and Zurin Arctus to help administer the empire. Ysmir was consistently pushing for further invasions of Hammerfell and Morrowind, but Tiber resisted his urgings. Wulfharth ultimately left Tiber in disgust at his inaction. Hammerfell and Morrowind were ultimately brought into the empire by a combination of peaceful accommodation and support of various warring factions, rather that unilateral conquest. In that time, the great Dunmer general Symmachus, a friend of Tiber Septim's, brought Barenziah to the Imperial City where she met the Emperor and they fell in love. The Emperor and Barenziah engaged in an affair but it was soon discovered that Barenziah was pregnant. Septim determined that he could not allow such a threat to his son's dominion and so ordered a healer to force Barenziah to miscarry. Barenziah was dispatched from the Imperial City very soon after this. After receiving the Numidium from the Tribunal, Tiber Septim summoned Wulfharth back to his court, saying that he had been right all along. On his return, Tiber seized him and had his soul ripped out to power the Mantella, a soul gem that functioned as the power source for Numidium. This allowed the device to be activated and complete Tiber's conquest of the Summerset Isles. Race The exact race of Tiber Septim is unknown, but what is known is that he was not a Mer or Beastfolk, but a subspecies of Men.Dialogue with Heimskr If the statement that he is from Alcaire is true, then he was most likely a Breton. According to Kier-jo, General Stormcrown was a Breton, not a Nord.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/forum-archives-others Kier-jo, Forum Archives: Other Developers — Imperial Library] Kyne also refers to him as a "manmer," and Bretons are both man and mer.''C0DA'', Page 40 If the statement that he is from Atmora is true, then he was most likely an Atmoran or Nord.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition/Cyrodiil Some sources often say that Septim was an Atmoran, but not a Nord.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/letters-elder-scrolls-adventures Letters to The Elder Scrolls Adventures — Bethesda Softworks] However, Heimskr states directly that Tiber Septim was a Nord. During the Tiber Wars, it was said that Tiber Septim was not an Imperial, which was not uncommon for Emperors during the Interregnum regardless.Dialogue with Tobias Despite most of his Septim's heirs being Imperial, though this was likely a result of his successors breeding with the locals of Cyrodiil. His avatar, Wulf, however, is also an Imperial, who is stated to look like the figure on the Septim coins, which would imply that Tiber Septim might have been an Imperial.Dialogue with Lalatia Varian Appearance Tiber Septim was described by Queen Barenziah. He was of average height, half a head shorter than Symmachus, well-knit of figure and flexible of movement. He had a winning smile, bright blue eyes, and his hair was stark white, while his face was lined and weathered. Barenziah presumed his age ranged from forty to sixty years old at the time. Other features of Tiber Septim were a ruthless brow and powerful chin.The Wolf Queen, Book IV Godhood Talos died in 3E 38, and was succeeded by his grandson, Pelagius. After his death Septim is believed by most to have ascended to godhood. He became Talos again, the God of War and Governance, for after a lifetime of war, he had united Tamriel for the first time in history. Upon his ascension the Eight Divines became the Nine. During the Great War between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion however, peace was agreed upon with one of the conditions being that the Empire cease to recognize Talos as one of the Divines.The Great War After word got out that the Empire wasn't enforcing the Talos ban,Dialogue with Thalmor Justiciars the Thalmor had all shrines to him removed from the temples in towns loyal to the Empire.Dialogue with Alvor The Stormcloaks in the province of Skyrim reject the White-Gold Concordat that instates this law.Events of If Talos did ascend, it is possible he did so by mantling Lorkhan.Nu-Hatta of the Sphinxmoth Enquiry Tree Legacy Tiber Septim had a bloodline, but it went extinct in the main line with the death of Pelagius Septim. The line then switched to Pelagius' cousin Kintyra and her heirs, who were the descendants of Tiber Septim's brother, Agnorith.Brief History of the Empire, Book I Tiber Septim was the founder of the Septim Dynasty, which ruled Tamriel for the entire Third Era until the bloodline died out with Martin Septim.Events of "Imperial Dragon Armor" in Tribunal goddess Almalexia commissioned an expansion of Mournhold as a reaction to Septim's rising greatness, returning the city to its former glory since its destruction in 1E 2920. The expansion was finished in the early Third Era.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/zenimax-online-writers-reddit-ama Zenimax Online Writer's AMA — Lawrence Schick] An aspect of Tiber Septim appeared in 3E 427, as a retired Imperial Legionnaire named Wulf. He aids the Nerevarine by asking him to keep his lucky coin while they journey to Red Mountain on their quest to defeat Dagoth Ur. Later, an Imperial priest in Ebonheart tells the Nerevarine that Wulf may have actually been a divine manifestation of Tiber Septim and that this visitation may be "a sign of great doom" for the Hero.Events of Wulf's dialogue regarding the weakening empire and old emperor later occurred during the Oblivion Crisis of 3E 433, with the Septim bloodline ending with Martin Septim's sacrifice.Events of Conflicting reports There are still conflicting reports about Tiber's life due to many aspects of his early reign being rewritten, and this is why there is such confusion over his origins. Brought up by Ysmir in The Arcturian Heresy: *His birthplace is left as a matter of debate. Alcaire claims to be the birthplace of Tiber Septim, while various other sources suggest that he was born in Atmora. *Tiber Septim begins to change in character and personality after his roaring conquests. *It is left unclear why Tiber Septim betrayed his battlemage. *It is unknown whether the Mantella is the heart of the battlemage, the heart of Ysmir, or the heart of Tiber Septim. Artifacts *Totem of Tiber Septim *Boots of the Apostle *Armor of Tiber Septim *Hjalti's Sword *Old Man's Lucky Coin See also *Battle of Sancre Tor *''The Legendary Sancre Tor'' *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition'' *''The Real Barenziah'' *''2920, vol 12 - Evening Star'' *''The Arcturian Heresy'' *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition'' Trivia *Tiber Septim's name was based on the first names of the Roman Emperors Tiberius Caesar and Septimius Severus, thus creating the name Tiber Septim. *The currency of the Empire, the Septim, is derived from Tiber's surname. *His first name, Hjalti, is likely delivered from the Swedish word hjälte, meaning "the hero." *Tiber Septim is one of three oversouls that make up the ultimate oversoul of Talos, along with The Underking and Ysmir. It is furthermore theorized that he himself is also an oversoul of the spirits of Hjalti Early-Beard, a Breton, and Zurin Arctus, an Imperial. This is one reason for the contention regarding his race.From The Many-Headed Talos36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 1936 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 34 Appearances * * * * * ** Dialogue with The Prophet * ** Notes de:Tiber Septim es:Tiber Septim ru:Тайбер Септим pl:Tiber Septim cs:Tiber Septim Category:Emperors of the Septim Empire Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Characters of Unknown Race Category:Tongues Category:Royalty Category:Septim Bloodline Category:Dragonborns